To save us all: Percy's Diaries – TLT
by 110-percent-crazy
Summary: It's the end of the world as we know it. The faith of our survival rests on the shoulders of seven as they try to right the wrongs that lead to this. They were going back in time. Back to before any of this mess started. Back to save us all.


**To save us all: Percy's Diaries – The Lightening Thief**

Prologue: Goodbye Cruel World

"Are you sure this is what needs to be done?"

Ten figures stood silhouetted against a setting sun. There were of varying builds and heights but they all carried the same sad stony aura. It was clear that these had seen too much. And they had. The world which you and I know so well was no more. The great oceans had swallowed up all but the highest peaks and what was left was nothing more than war scorched earth. The billions that had inhabited this planet before had dwindled down to below twenty thousand and this dropped even more every month as people struggled to survive. With no Demi-gods or Huntresses to keep the monsters in check they had begun to overrun the earth. Soon there would be nothing left of humanity but the ruin of which it once was built.

"Can you see any other way?"

Four women and six men stood looking out as the first rays a sun touched their once great nation. Some would laugh at their appearance while others would say they'd stepped out of a video game. Body armour, knifes, swords, spears, they were all miss matched but it looked like they were ready for combat.

"This is the only way"

One figure stood out in front. He was the tallest of the group but was not the oldest by far. He turned to face the group.

"We have to do this…for Percy"

His voice nearly gave. Memories threatened to make him lose composure. He barely held it together. Others were not so fortunate. Sunlight glistened off wet tier tracks that ran down several faces. One put her hand to her mouth to silence a sob.

"Are we ready?"

Several heads nodded. The oldest looking man stepped forward. The two stood face to face for a few seconds before they embraced.

"Good luck Nico. Hopefully we will meet under better circumstances next time."

"I hope so too Paul."

They broke apart and a little girl stepped forward.

"I wish you were coming with us Lady Hestia."

The girl wrapped herself around the man's lower half in a hug. She looked you to meet his eyes.

"You know I cannot child. If two of me were to exist on the same time plain the world would start to eat itself. It's not the same for if there were two of you but it would cause a lot of problems and headache. That's why we're sending you back to before you were born. None of you will have been born yet."

"I still wish you were coming. I don't fancy being zapped by Zeus because he feels threatened."

"My brother will not harm you once he reads the letter."

"Well you hope not."

Lady Hestia chuckled. It was true. You never knew when it came to Zeus. That was the one risky part of their plan. That Zeus would take one look at them and zap them out of existence. But they felt it was worth it. Anything was better than this.

"We're ready."

The sun burst away from the land and began its slow assent across the sky. The group came together in a circle. They were a mismatch of people. Four Demi-gods, one Huntress, one God, one Titian, one Oracle, one Legacy and one Mortal. The last of their kind.

"Lady Hestia, last of the free, God of the Hearth and Home, we ask for your blessing and guidance on this perilous task we have chosen to undertake. We ask you to watch over us and aid us as we attempt to right the wrongs that have been done to this world."

"I, Lady Hestia, grant you this blessing and promise to watch over you throughout this difficult task."

The group started to glow a soft homely. It only lasted a few seconds but its effect would hold a vital place in the group's upcoming quest.

"Here's the last-"

A roar cut off the end of her sentence. Weapons were drawn as fast as lightening and battle honed senses scanned the area in record time. Where there was nothing five minutes before was now filled with a horde of monsters. If they didn't hurry the army would be on them.

"All right that cuts our goodbye sort. Kronous come here"

The former King of the Titians stepped forward. He was now as harmless as a fly. A quick dip in the Lethe had washed away all of his 'I'll rule world' schemes.

"Everybody ready?"

They were going back in time.

Back to before any of this mess started.

Back to save us all.


End file.
